Not Today Or Any Time Soon
by BoxingKangarooo
Summary: Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him. All she could was hope he felt the same way. But Bonnie knew she was kidding herself. Damon only had eyes for Elena. Previously a one-shot, now being continues. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Dairies**

**Not Today. Or Any Time Soon.****  
**

Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon. They were never meant to become friends.. They were just too different. Yet they were always drawn to each other, always intrigued by one another. And somehow they became good friends, maybe even something more.

* * *

Bonnie was getting ready to go to the Grille to meet up with Caroline. Caroline wanted to discuss some "important issues" with her. And by important issues she meant discussing even more ways of stalking Matt.

In the middle of deciding her outfit, when she heard the bell ring. Bonnie skipped downstairs and opened the door, to see Damon standing before her. She smiled at him.

Bonnie and Damon had developed a friendship during the time they spent working together, in their battle against Katherine and then Klaus. Damon came to respect Bonnie and Bonnie came to accept Damon after seeing his softer side and realising that Damon still had his humanity, unlike many other vampires. And although they seemed to be so different, they had this strange connection. They understood each other when no one else would. That's what made their friendship so special.

"What are you doing here, Dam Dam?"

After many bonding sessions, Damon and Bonnie became great friends. She had even given him his very own nickname. But as much as Bonnie appreciated his friendship, she secretly hoped for something more.

She had been trying to deny her feelings for Damon for a while. If someone had told her that she would fall in love with Damon Salvatore a few months ago, she would have literally rolled on the floor with laughter. But that is exactly what had happened. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him. All she could was hope he felt the same way. But Bonnie knew she was kidding herself. Damon only had eyes for Elena.

"First, do NOT call me 'Dam Dam', it's taking away from my extraordinary amount of sex appeal. Second, we need to talk Little Witch."

"First of all, what sex appeal, Dam Dam?" joked Bonnie, though she knew _precisely _what he was referring. If Damon was one thing, it was sex-ay. _**And also completely in love with Elena**__, _she reminded herself before continuing. "And second, I can't talk. Caro is going to kill me if I arrive late."

"Bonnie, this is serious"

This worried Bonnie. Frowning she asked "What? Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, per se. Just something I think you should know." A pause.

"Well?"

"Today, at the boarding house, an argument erupted between me, my brother and Elena. There were a lot of things said. In the end, we told Elena to choose which Salvatore brother she wanted . So this triangle could be solved, once and for all."

She didn't like what this was leading to "And?"

His pale blue eyes stared into hers for a moment. They showed a mixture of emotions. Guilt and regret were the dominating ones. Along with sadness. _**So I'm guessing Elena chose Stefan, after all**__. _She knew it was selfish of her but Bonnie couldn't help but feel relieved.

Looking away, Damon said "She chose me"

"Oh" she responded lamely. That was all she could manage.

She wasn't surprised. Not really. She knew it would always be Elena for Damon. Bonnie was just a distraction until he got her. But despite this, she felt betrayed. All the time they spent, didn't it mean anything to him? All the laughs they had shared or all the times they just sat at the Grille listening to what the other had to say, didn't it affect him at all? She wondered if he thought of her at all, of everything they had, even for a split second.

"Bonnie?"

Choking back tears, she replied weakly while trying her best to smile, "That's great! Hope you guys are happy together." She knew her fake cheerfulness didn't fool him, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted him to leave, so she could let her tears run freely. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

Just as she was about to shut the door on him, she heard Damon's voice. "I just wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else. You deserved as much" he said softly, before turning around and disappearing from sight using his vampire speed.

Bonnie just stared at the area that Damon was occupying just a moment ago and let the tears she was holding back run down.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon. They were never meant to become friends. They were just too different. Yet they somehow did become good friends and maybe someday they may become something more. But not today. Or anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Dairies**

**A/N: I'm still not sure about whether or not I should continue this story but I decided to upload another chapter and see what you guys think. Review to tell me if I should continue :) Anyway this chapter is mainly Damon's thoughts with a bit of Bonnie at the end.**

Damon knew his witch; he would always tease her about the fact that he could read her thoughts like a book.

He could tell Bonnie wanted him to leave so that she could be alone. And because he respected what she wanted, he disappeared from her sight as fast as he could. Well, this wasn't the entire truth.

Damon had seen the hurt and betrayal in her eyes when he told her Elena had chosen him. And it killed him to see her this way, especially considering that it was his words that had caused those emotions. He couldn't see her like that. But at the same time he couldn't give her words of comfort, as it was best if he thought out exactly what he wanted before saying that might hurt either Bonnie or Elena in the future. So like a coward he left. Not before softly speaking a few words though.

"I just wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else. You deserved as much"

He didn't know what exactly made him say those words but the more he thought about, the more he realised how true they were.

* * *

Damon stopped running when he reached his spot. He was here to do some soul searching. Even a 145 year old vampire had to do some soul searching once in a while. His spot was an area in the woods, near the ruins of the old Salvatore manor. It was the quiet place where he came to think. He occasionally brought Bonnie along as well.

_**Bonnie**_

She was the reason he was here; thinking. He remembered back to when both he and Stefan told he to choose. He was certain that she would pick Stefan, after all she was the one who said "I love Stefan. It'll always be Stefan."

It didn't hurt him as much as it used to. It hadn't for a few months ever since...ever since him and Bonnie became good friends.

And that's when it hit him. He needed Bonnie in his life. As a friend or maybe even something more, he wasn't sure yet. All he knew was that when he thought about this past year, he remembered the nights he spent drinking and thinking about how his saint brother got everything, including Elena. Until his friendship with Bonnie developed. Bonnie understood him. Bonnie was _his. _He also knew that when he thought of his future, he couldn't imagine Bonnie not being in it.

So he took out his phone and saw a few missed calls from Elena. He ignored them for the moment and called Bonnie, who he had on speed dial. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. _**How convenient**_, he thought bitterly.

"Hey this is Bonnie, obviously. Can't come to the phone right now, so I'm guessing you know what to do."

"Bonnie, I'm really sorry about today. And this is one of the rare times I'm actually sincere" A pause. "Look Bonnie, I'm not one to make those cheesy speeches over voicemail... so just call me back so we can have a proper conversation"

He sighed as he put the phone down, and stared up at the night sky lost in thought once more.

This time though, he was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Elena. Damon almost pressed ignore, but decided against it.

"Hey Elena"

"Damon! Where are you, I've been calling for ages!"

"Sorry, my phone was turned off."

"Right." A pause. "Damon, we need to talk"

"I was thinking the same thing"

* * *

Bonnie sat on her bed with a extra large tub of chocolate ice cream. If all the chick flicks she's watched have taught her one thing, it was that chocolate ice cream was the ultimate cure to a broken heart. After a lot of crying, Bonnie decided she was not going to cry over _him _anymore. She was a strong independent woman, and she didn't need a man by her side. _**But it would be nice.**_

Just then, her phone rang. _He _was calling. As much as she wanted to pick up, she reluctantly pressed ignore and put her phone away before she gave in and called him.

Few moments passed, Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and checked her phone to see if he left a voicemail message. She smiled to see he did.

"Bonnie, I'm really sorry about today. And this is one of the rare times I'm actually sincere" A pause. "Look Bonnie, I'm not one to make those cheesy speeches over voicemail... so just call me back so we can have a proper conversation"

Bonnie never had much will power. She dialled Damon's number, desperate to know what his "cheesy speech" was all about.

She heard the voice of a women on the line "The number you have dialled is currently. Please call back later" (A/N I have no idea what they actually say, so I made something up).

Bonnie sighed miserably and threw her phone oh her bed. For a second she almost though Damon had changed his mind about Elena. And maybe he will some day. But not today. Or any time soon.

Picking up the tub of ice cream she said "I guess it's just you and me for now," before eating another spoonful.

**A/N: You'll find out what Damon and Elena talk about next chapter (if I decide to continue). If you want to find out, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! As you can see, I'm continuing! But the story won't be that long, I don't want to stretch the story too much. And please review, I'm not a very confident person so you're reviews are great for raising my self-esteem. Anway, onto the story :)**

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Hey Bonnie! Nothing's up, can't a girl just call her best friend?" Bonnie smiled at that. Elena had been really trying to get their friendship back on track. Bonnie really did appreciate it, she needed her friend right now.

"Of course she can!" A pause. "So...how have things been between you and Damon?" She asked as casually as possible. Truthfully, Bonnie was dying to know the answer; she just _needed_ to know how they were doing. How Damon was doing. She had been avoiding Damon since _that_ day.

"Damon and I are doing great. Better than great actually. Honestly, for a while I was worried that he wouldn't be able to commit to one girl, but he's proved me wrong!"

"That's great, Lena! I'm happy for you." Not the complete truth but it wasn't a total lie either. If her best friend was happy with him, then she was happy.

"Thanks Bon. But now that I think about it, I was probably being anxious for no reason at all. Of course he could commit, I mean he did spend all those years giving his heart wholly to Katherine. Why wouldn't he able to do the same for me?" Elena paused; she seemed to be attempting to answer her own question.

"Yeah, I'm sure he could commit if his whole heart is in it." _Is it though? _Bonnie added as an afterthought. She dismissed the thought almost as soon as it entered. "So anyway, I was thinking we should hang out at the Grille tonight. You know, have some Lena-Bon time."

"That would be awesome! But I don't think I can, I was going to meet up with Damon tonight. You could tag along if you want. Invite Caroline too, so that you don't feel like the third wheel."

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to intrude on your date. Anyway, Elena, I've got to go. I'm getting another call and I think it's my dad. It's probably important. Bye."

"Later, Bon."

Bonnie hung up. She hated the awkwardness between her and Elena every time Damon was mentioned. She also despised how her and Damon couldn't talk anymore. She _needed_ to talk to him. He does something that most people don't, he understands her.

Bonnie grabbed her coat and bag. She was going out and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Damon sat in front of the boarding house fireplace with a glass of scotch in his hand. It was what he always did when he needed to think. Right now the topic of thought was his conversation with Elena and of course that one person who was nearly always on his mind. _**Bonnie**_**.** He smirked, well more smiled, at the thought of her.

_**Snap out of it Damon, you have to deal with the real issues now**__._ He remembered back to what Elena had said.

_"Damon, we need to talk"_

_"I was thinking the same thing"_

"_Ok well, me first. Look Damon, I did a big think when I chose you over Stefan. And I wanted you to know that it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing that I regret now. It's something that I had thought over for a long time. I chose you Damon, and I want to make this work. But …I just don't feel that you're putting everything you have into this relationship. Like you haven't totally put your heart into it." A pause. "I just want to know if you're serious about this. About us."_

Damon was planning on telling Elena that maybe they just weren't meant to be. Elena and Damon. Damon and Elena. They _should _have worked, everything seemed right. But they just didn't. That's how he felt anyway.

_**Apparently Elena felt differently.**_

How could he tell her how he truly felt after she just gave that speech about how she really wanted to make them work? That was one of the many downsides of choosing to _feel. _Of turning the switch on. He didn't want to hurt Elena, as he did care about her. There was just someone else. Someone with those pouty lips and caramel skin. And her mossy green eyes. And—

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. _It's Bonnie. _He could recognize her way of knocking in his sleep. _So she finally decided to stop ignoring me, _Damon thought happily. He was usually one to get what he want, when he wants but he decided that in order to get Bonnie back into his life, he just needed to give her some space. And it obviously worked.

Opening the door he said, "Bon Bon! What a pleasurable surprise this is."

"Hey Damon,"

"What, no 'Dam Dam'? "

Bonnie half-smiled then continued, "I just came here to say…well, this." Out of nowhere Bonnie lept up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "God I've missed you so much. The last few I've been thinking and I want you in my life. I need you in my life. And if that means getting used to the fact that you're with Elena now, well then so be it."

Damon wasn't sure exactly how to feel, there were just too many emotions coming to him at once. But for the moment he decided let his contentment over the fact that Bonnie was actually standing before him prevail. "That's good to hear, because I was lacking my Bon Bon-Dam Dam time." Bonnie couldn't help laugh at that.

"What?" questioned Damon.

"It's just, that sounds like something I would say," she giggled.

"God help me, the Little Witch is rubbing off on me."

Bonnie laughed again before coming inside and making herself comfortable on the couch.

Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon. They were great friends and maybe they wouldn't be anything more than friends. But at the moment friends didn't sound too bad.

A/N: I know, the end was kind of cheesy but I thought it was cute. Tell me what you think by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago , I just didn't have time to post it up, so the timing is a little out of sync. Just imagine this is happening a day or two after Christmas. And Happy New Year everyone! Have a great 2011! Make the beginning of my year amazing by dropping in a review :) _  
_**

Stefan heard someone approaching the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. He slowly got up to get it.

"Elena." A pause. "Damon's not here at the moment. I recall he said he was going to meet with Bonnie."

"Yeah he told me he was hanging out with her." _He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, _thought Elena. "I was actually looking for you though." Elena held out a neatly wrapped present in her hand, "I found this hidden in my cupboard. It's a present I bought for you a while ago, when we were still together. I was planning on giving this to you for Christmas. But then things changed and..."

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything for you, I haven't really been going out lately." It was just then Elena noticed Stefan's appearance. He looked a mess, like he hadn't groomed himself if days. He probably hadn't been out in the sun for weeks.

Elena frowned, "Stefan, please don't tell me you spent Christmas stuck inside."

"I was never big on Christmas spirit," he stated with a shrug.

"Who knew Stefan Salvatore was such a Grinch?" laughed Elena. "You know what you need? A good old corny Christmas movie! You could watch one with me...unless you, umm, feel weird about hanging out with me..."

"No, no , it's not that. I'm just not a fan of—"

Elena cut him off, "Well, it's settled then! You're coming with me to my house. We've got a lot of DVDs." She proceeded to grab Stefan by the hand drag him to her car.

* * *

"Remind again why I agreed to come with you?"

Damon and Bonnie were out at the mall. Bonnie was looking for the perfect dress to wear to the New Year's party Caroline was throwing at Tyler's place.

"Because I gave you my puppy dog eyes and so you just couldn't say no to me," Bonnie replied with a smirk.

Oh, yes. Now he remembered. She did that thing where she pouted her lips in the most adorable way and looked up to him up to him with a sad expression with her mossy green eyes. How could anyone have resisted that?

"But do you really have to try on this many dresses? I told you that you looked beautiful in all of them."

"You just said that so that I would pick a dress already and you could go home." Truthfully, though, Bonnie was trying her best to hide her blush at the compliment.

"You know that's not true, you should learn to take a compliment. Embrace the good looks you were blessed with, just like I do."

"My good looks? You know, that would explain the fact that I have no date to the party," Bonnie retorted sarcastically.

"No date? You're kidding me, right?" The only reply he got was a shrug. In truth, she was asked out by a couple of guys. But she didn't want to say yes to them just for the sake of having a date. She wasn't afraid to go dateless.

And, more importantly, those guys weren't Damon.

Just then, Bonnie spotted a spectacular silver dress. She knew it was _the _dress. She ran over to it and pulled the dress out of the rack. As she was walking to the change, she shrieked, "Oh no! This can't be happening!"

Damon sighed, "What's wrong?"

"This dress, its perfect! But the size is way too small for me and this is the only one left!"

"I'm sure you could find a dress similar to it."

Bonnie frowned, "It doesn't work that way. There's only one perfect dress for a particular party." She looked up to see a confused expression on Damon's face. "You wouldn't get it, it's a girl thing."

Damon nodded, over the years he had learned that you **never **questioned a girl when they say "it's a girl thing".

Bonnie continued, "You know what? I want to go home."

"You sure?" Damon didn't like this. His Bon Bon was upset, and he couldn't have that.

"Yeah," replied Bonnie with a disheartened tone. "I'll just borrow a dress from Caro or Elena."

* * *

The morning before the party, Bonnie woke up to a very pleasant surprise. She saw _the_ dress right infront of her. And when she checked it, it was the right size. Bonnie was so happy she was urged to start jumping on her bed to celebrate. But she then saw the note on top.

_A branch of the store in another town happened to have the dress in the right size. And I couldn't let you wear an OLD dress to a NEW Year's party (emphasis on the "new"). Plus, this dress would fit your curves perfectly ;)_

Bonnie smiled as it was obviously from Damon. Damon could be extremely sweet when he wanted to. Bonnie grabbed the dress and ran to try it on while thinking of a way to thank Damon for what he did.

**A/N: I know, this was mostly a filler chapter but the major events are going to happen at the party in the next chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter real soon. Dont forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Longest chapter so far, though I'm very iffy about this one. But tell me what you think about this chapter by dropping a review :) Oh, and the that is bold and in italics is a small flashback.  
**

Damon stood outside the Gilbert residence waiting for Elena to come out so that they could go to the New Year's party Caroline was throwing for Tyler. The door opened and Elena came into site. She was wearing a sea green dress that came just above her knees and had her hair loosely curled for the occasion.

"You look great, as usual," stated Damon, though he didn't sound very enthusiastic. It's not that he didn't mean it, Elena did look amazing, he was just a little distracted. Something else, rather _someone _else, was on his mind.

Elena forced a smiled, "Uh, thanks." This wasn't the first time Damon sounded distant. There were many times that Damon sounded like his head was in a different place. Though, to be fair, she was to blame as well. Elena had adopted the same attitude as him.

At first she had thought Damon was "the one", and she was willing to fight for him no matter who she was fighting with. She even gave Damon a heart filled speech. But not soon after it slowly started to dawn on her that she may have made a mistake. Elena didn't believe that her feelings for Damon weren't real, but she may have confused what _type _of feelings they were. She didn't admit it to herself, let alone to anyone else, until she hung out with Stefan just a few days ago.

The truth of the matter was that Elena had been caught up in the romance of it all and it was time she faced reality. Her and Damon just didn't work as a couple. Them being a couple drove them apart instead of bringing them even closer.

"Elena, you know if you have something on your mind you can just say it to me."

"I know, I just think we should talk after the party. I wouldn't want the whole party ruined for us because of our 'talk'."

Damon sighed, "Ok, think about it this way. We're going to Blondie's stupid party so that we can celebrate a new year with a fresh start. And we can't have a fresh start if we don't resolve this problem that we're having." Damon cared for Elena, he really did, but he didn't want to pretend anymore. Elena was a dear friend of his, but the last month they had been dating made him realise that a dear friend was all she was. And he hoped she felt the same.

"Maybe you should come in, Damon."

* * *

Damon and Elena both entered the Lockwood manor very late, it was only 20 minutes to midnight, but at the same time feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from them. They decided that they'd go together anyway, but just as friends. Damon was surprised to say that their break up was extremely smooth. It was more of a mutual understanding than a break up.

"_**So we should go back to being just friends?" **_

"_**Yes. It would be weird at first but we'll get used to it. Because there's no more denying that ss being together, like as a couple, is driving us apart. We hung out more and had more fun when we were just friends. But I guess we needed to do this. Or else there would always be a 'what if?' factor," explained Elena. **_

Elena did most of the talking, though he didn't complain. She said all that was on his mind. Well, mostly. The strongest emotion he was feeling was anger. Damon was angry at himself for being so stupid; stupid enough to confuse which one the two most important woman in his life he wanted just as a close friend, and which as something more.

"Would you like me to get you a drink, friend?" asked Elena, snapping Damon out of his thoughts.

Elena didn't deny that she was still a little hurt from the break up but she knew it was the right thing to do. Plus she was a strong person and Elena would eventually get completely over it, with the help of her friends of course.

"Maybe later. There's something I have to do first," Damon answered with a smirk. Damon had to see his little witch in that dress he bought for her.

* * *

Bonnie went outside for some air. She knew coming to this party was a bad idea even if she had found the perfect dress, well technically Damon had found it. Regardless, she had no one to hang out with. Elena and Damon either decided not to come or were extremely late, and Caroline already had _a lot_ to deal with. As well as making sure nobody threw up on the carpets, she also had to juggle Tyler and Matt.

Bonnie found a bench to sit at to wait till the countdown to the New Year was over. She didn't want to be in a room full of people making out to celebrate the start of a new year. Luckily she always carried her iPod around for situations like these. She played the song _Sweet and Low _by "Augustana".

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,_

While the song was playing she heard everyone else counting down: _**5..**_

_Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,_

_**4..**_

_I said, well hell is so close_

_**3..**_

_And heaven's out of reach  
_

_**2..**_

_I ain't giving up quite yet,_

_**1..**_

_I've got too much to __lose..._

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Bonnie sighed as she closed her eyes. She tried to ignore all other noise and concentrate on the music.

_Hold me down__, sweet and low, __little girl__  
Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you __home__  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little gi—_

Suddenly, she felt someone pull the earplugs out of her ears. "Is there a reason you're sitting out here listening to music and not getting drunk off your ass in there?"

Bonnie could have sworn that she had heard Damon's voice. She looked up to see him standing before her. "Probably the same reason you're standing there instead of being with Elena."

"What, you broke up with Elena as well?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Wait, you guys broke up?" Bonnie had to find Elena quick. She had to be there for her best friend.

"Don't worry, there were no emotional breakdowns or angry shouts. I doubt Elena will be needing a box of tissues and a tub of ice cream. In fact, if I recall properly, I'm pretty sure I heard Elena mentioning to Caroline that she needed some time to be single and independent."

"Well, good for her." And she meant it with all her heart. Elena had been with a guy with 9th grade. She needed some time alone. "So," Bonnie continued, "What are you doing out here?"

"Did a mention you look hot in that dress?"

Bonnie blushed slightly, "No you didn't; and thank you. Though you didn't answer the question."

"You see, I was going to do this exactly at midnight, but I thought that it would make me a cliché, and just like every other guy at this party. And you and I both I'm nothing like them, I happen to be superior to them in every way."

Bonnie laughed. She couldn't help but agree with Damon. "So what was it that you wanted to do at midnight but decided to postpone by a couple of minutes to be "uncliche"?" Bonnie asked, hoping he was talking about what she thought.

"Take a guess." Damon whispered before leaning in and kissing her, softly at first but then deepening the kiss. They were both hungry for the kiss, like they _needed _each other. Easy to say it was the best kiss of her life. It was everything she could dream of and more.

Normally, Bonnie would be worrying about what Elena thought about all this. But for the moment nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that they had each other. That they were connected. That for the moment, they were more than just friends.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. They'll probably be one more chapter, which hopefully I'll put up soon.**

**And more importantly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the writer xoxoDesireh. I didn't know her personally but she wrote one of my favourite stories, "Here & Now", and I just heard the terrible news that she passed away due to dehydration and kidney failure. It broke my heart to hear it. All I can do is wish the best to her family and friends. Rest in peace, Desireh, you will be missed.  
**


End file.
